All I Want For Christmas Is Who?
by hermioneeeeeeee
Summary: What happens when two enemies book the same venue for the same day and same time? Will it be merry? Or will it go down in flames? A Dramione and Romione love story with elements of Christmas in it.
1. Chapter 1

**All I Want For Christmas Is Who?**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **By: hermioneeeeeee**

 **A/N: This takes place after Hogwarts during Christmastime. Please disregard all relationships in the books! Enjoy!**

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were all presently thinking the same thing: wouldn't it be great to spend the holidays together? They hadn't seen each other since graduating from Hogwarts in Year Seven after the Wizarding War and all of them were craving each other's company. Just them, and nobody else. They all lived in Wizard London, how hard could it be?

Pansy, Daphne, Draco, and Blaise were all presently thinking the same thing: wouldn't it be great to spend the holidays together? They hadn't seen each other since Voldemort's defeat of the Wizarding War and all of them really wanted to catch up. Only them in private, with nobody else to butt in. They all lived in Wizard London, how hard could it be?

HERMIONE POV:

"Hey, Gin!" I say excitedly on the other end of the phone.

"HERMIONE!" she yells.

"Ginny, I can hear you without shouting."

"Oh, still getting used to the mobile."

"Don't worry, you're doing better than your brother anyway."

"Ha! He wanted to call you, but _you_ decided to call _me_ first."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something. Would you, Harry, and Ron like to meet up for the holiday?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! We would absolutely love that! I'll tell Ron if you tell Harry. Oh my god, I haven't seen you and Harry for so long. It's going to be so much fun!"

"Glad you approve! I'm planning on booking the Celebration Hall for Christmas Eve for a party, but you all can meet up at my place first."

"Sounds brilliant. I'll tell my brother and mum and dad. Talk to you later! Bye!"

"Bye, Gin!"

I hang up and smile. Immediately I start to call Harry to tell him the good news.

HARRY POV:

"That _is_ going to be brilliant! I can go for sure...Yeah, alright...Oh, thanks...Looking forward to it!...Bye, Hermione!"

It's not a secret that Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and I all want to see each other really badly. We've just all been so busy in our new working lives out of Hogwarts that none of us have had time to really plan anything. Us all getting together would be the best Christmas gift ever.

DRACO POV:

Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, and I called each other earlier and we're definitely meeting up for the holidays. I move across the room to get my coat on in order to book our venue. Celebration Hall, here I come!

Hermione set out from her house to the Celebration Hall to book the place for Christmas Eve when a tall, dark figure appeared in the distance. She walked faster after making eye contact with them. They sped up, too. Hermione soon found herself running full speed to the Hall in order to beat the other person.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger?"

HERMIONE POV:

As soon as I set foot on the grand steps, I catch a better glimpse of his face.

"Malfoy? What are you doing?" I ask surprised.

"I could ask you the same thing." He says apathetically.

"If you must know, I'm trying to book this place for Christmas Eve."

"So you and your little friends can 'hang out' here?"

"Actually, yes."

"Well, I am as well. So move, I got here first."

"Did not!" I almost shout. I sprint to the front desk and call over an official. Draco shoves himself beside me.

"I would like to book this Hall for Christmas Eve at 5 pm, please." we say simultaneously.

"Ma'am, sir. I'm afraid you can't both book the Celebration Hall for the same time." the woman says.

"I was here first." we also say simultaneously.

"I suppose you could have a joint booking. That may work."

My mind races.

"Malfoy, what do you think?" I say, gathering up all of my pride.

"Well, Granger, one of us books or neither of us do." he says stubbornly.

"I'll book, then." I say just as stubbornly.

"That's not how it works."

"I book first."

"No, Granger, I do. I had the idea first."

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this.

"Granger, shut up."

"Sir, ma'am. I'm making this a joint booking or no booking. I will not have you two arguing in this establishment, so what will it be?"

My head hangs down in defeat.

"We'll make it a joint booking."

DRACO POV:

"I hate you." I say earnestly to Granger.

"Ditto." she says back, taking a seat on the marble steps.

For some reason, I sit down beside her.

"Who's coming?" she asks me.

"Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise."

"Oh. They hate us."

"Yep." I answer, not making her feel any better.

"I totally let down Ron, Ginny, and Harry by not getting here first. Now instead of a party we're going to be mocked for hours on end. Stupid, stupid, Hermione." she scolds herself, making her nails cut into her skin. I almost feel bad for her. Well, maybe I do feel bad for her. Enough to make her stop by placing my hand on top of hers. Surprisingly enough for me, she cuts her nails into my hand.

"Ow! What the-"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." she smirks.

I can't help but laugh when I see her little mouth move up into a very Malfoy smirk.

"Fair enough. After all, the only thing I've ever done was torment you for years and allow my delirious aunt to literally torture you and carve a really derogatory term into your arm." I say jokingly. She tries to laugh, though I know that the memory must've brought back other terrible memories. Out of nowhere, the headstrong brunette begins to cry softly. It's hard to tell at first, but then I see her start to wipe away tears.

"I'm sorry! I never meant to bring back bad memories." I say, feeling horrible.

"It's fine. It's over now." she replies quietly.

"I'd better leave now." she says, making a move to leave.

"No, wait. Don't go." I say, surprising myself and Hermione (wait, I'm calling her _that_ now?).

"Why?" Hermione asks.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to come over to my flat? I'd feel better if you did."

"I guess so. I was going to tell everyone that we were going to have a shared Christmas party, but I guess I can always do that at your flat."

"Let's Apparate."

Hermione nods and brushes her hand against mine. I know it's only because we're going to the same place and she doesn't know where I live, but I still feel a slight, unexpected romantic spark.

HERMIONE POV:

As I enter Draco's flat, I wonder how much money Draco was left with after his parents died.

"Why don't you live at Malfoy Manor?" I ask.

"It got destroyed. Do you ever read the Daily Prophet?" Draco replies coolly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, and no. I do not read the Daily Prophet anymore."

"My parents did leave me quite a bit of money, but my other relatives took most of it."

"Oh. My parents are in Australia, still, from the Oblivious curse I set on them three years ago."

"I miss my parents, even though they weren't really good at the whole parenting thing."

"I miss mine, too. I bet you don't care, since they're Muggles, but I loved them and still do." I say bitterly.

"Muggles and purebloods. Purebloods are still the better blood status." Draco says proudly.

"That's it, I'm leaving."

"Wait, why?"

"You just brought me here to make fun of me yet again!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough this time!"

"No, really. It's habit. I'm sorry that it's hard for me to change, but I'm honestly trying to get better."

"I don't need you to try. I don't even need you in my life. Just let me get out; that's all you've ever wanted anyway."

"I can make it up to you. I promise." he says, moving closer to stop me from opening the door.

"How? You don't know me."

"I know one thing about you, Hermione. No matter how hard you try to make yourself believe that you don't, you want somebody to rely on. You want someone to spend the rest of your life with, knowing that they'll always have your back."

"So you're making me ask you out?"

"No! The thing is, I know I'm all high-and-mighty, but deep down inside, I'm a coward. You're not. You're brave and you're strong. I could use someone in my life like that. And you need someone to be happy with."

"What makes you think that you're the one I'm going to be happy with?"

"Stop being so difficult! God, Hermione, you're so good at playing hard to get."

"I'm not playing hard to get. I'm playing 'I don't like you'."

"Well, I do." he blurts suddenly.

"Wait, for real?"

"Yeah, I've always admired you."

"Admiring and liking someone are two different things." I say, smirking again. He smirks back. Before I know it, our lips are locked together for what seems like an eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**All I Want For Christmas Is Who?**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **By: hermioneeeeeee**

 **A/N: The beauty products Hermione uses actually are real. Check out 'Arbonne' for details!**

HERMIONE POV:

"So, I'll pick you up at 7:00 for dinner?" Draco asks.

"Yes, then we'll Apparate to the Witch's Tip to go eat." I confirm.

"See you soon, Hermione."

"Bye, Draco."

We kiss again and then, finally, he lets me leave him.

RON POV:

Harry, Ginny, and I were all looking forward to Hermione's Christmas party. That is, until we got a phone call that told us that we'd be spending our evening with possibly the worst the Slytherins ever.

 _"With them? They hate us with every fiber of their beings!"_

 _"I had a heart-to-heart with Draco. He says they've changed."_

 _"Heart-to-heart with Malfoy? What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"It means that we're going out to dinner tonight."_

 _"Oh. Harry, Gin, and I were going to ask you to come with us to dinner. And it's a really fancy place, too! Seems like you already have plans, though."_

 _"Don't sound too angry."_

 _"I'm only angry because we have to have our party with horrible people. We could've had our party on Christmas! Or even New Year's Eve! Just, not with them. You still can rebook."_

 _"Ronald, I'm not going to do that."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"I'm-I don't want to disappoint Draco."_

 _"Disappoint that fowl thing? He's slept with half the girls in Hogwarts, what makes you think you can trust him?"_

 _"Ronald Weasley! I talked to him about that earlier and he says that that terrible rumor is not true. He doesn't like it when people say that."_

 _"Maybe he shouldn't make people think that, then."_

 _"Ron..."_

 _"Hermione, I just want to protect you. I don't want you to feel too bad when you get dumped."_

 _"He wouldn't dump me because we're not even dating."_

 _"At the rate you're going, you might be."_

 _"Come off it, Ron. We're only going to dinner."_

 _"It's a big deal he even asked you at all."_

 _"You make it sound like it's a surprise that someone in this world actually might like me."_

 _"Not true."_

 _"How are you and Lavender?" she says, changing the subject._

 _"We broke up two years ago."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"We weren't really going anywhere. I mentioned getting married and having children, but her face darkened at the prospect of actually having a real relationship and not just snog sessions."_

 _"That's too bad."_

 _"I guess. I never really liked her all that much anyway."_

 _"Wait, really? Throughout the whole of Year Six, I was so jealous of her!"_

 _"Jealous? You shouldn't have been. The first time we kissed in Year Six, I imagined that she was you."_

 _"You did?"_

 _"Yep. I liked you since we started getting along after the troll in the bathroom incident."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes! You're fair, smart, strong, and beautiful. You are the cleverest person I know, even though you're awful at noticing that someone likes you."_

 _"And a minute ago, I thought that you thought that I wasn't worth liking."_

 _"No, Hermione, you're one of the most likeable people I know. If your dinner date doesn't go well, I'm sure I can still beat up the ferret."_

 _"Ron! He wouldn't do anything bad to me."_

 _"You say that now."_

 _"Oh, Ronald. Anyway, hope you, Ginny, and Harry have a nice time!"_

 _"You, too! Be safe, Hermione!"_

 _"I will be! Bye, Ron!"_

And that's how the conversation went. Honestly, Malfoy spoils everything. I was going to ask Hermione out on the day of the party, but I guess I can't do that now. Maybe I can make him be bad to Hermione. Maybe there still is something I can do. But I don't know where they're going out to eat. What's the probability that they will be going to a restaurant called Witch's Tip?

DRACO POV:

A few hours later, I'm all dressed and ready to go. Standing outside Hermione's flat, I ring the doorbell excitedly.

"You can come in." I hear her say. I hear more footsteps to the door as she lets me in.

"Sorry, I lost total track of time. I was reading this really good book and then-" she starts, flustered.

"Shh. It's fine. We have time. Our reservation isn't until 7:30." I reassure her.

"It'll only take me twenty minutes, I think." she says, thinking for a moment. Hermione disappears to a different room and I wait quietly on the sofa. I silently cheer that it won't take Hermione long to get ready for our dinner. If I was with Pansy, she'd be finished and ready to get out the door in maybe four hours. I decide to close my eyes for just a few minutes...

HERMIONE POV:

As soon as Draco rings the doorbell, I realize how much time I have left. Books always make me lose track of time, and it was 7:00 already. I open the door and am greeted with a pleasant image of my former enemy. Draco always manages to look his best, making me feel like an utter pig. I race to my room, praying that I have something nice to wear in my wardrobe. The screeching of hangers reminds me that I own practically nothing dressy to wear. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a mini dress hanging in the back. I pull it out and try it on. To quickly clean it and remove dust, I mutter the _Tergeo_ and _Scourgify_ and am more or less pleased with the finished product. The results are a cute, off the shoulder mini dress with a blue and white striped bodice, and a white skirt. It sort of makes me feel like a waitress at a beach café, but it's better than just jeans and a top. I fix my hair into neater curls and use some of my Muggle organic and natural products for makeup. I throw on some white strappy heels and a handbag, and I am ready to walk out the door.

DRACO POV:

"It's not nice enough, is it? I probably look like rubbish compared to you." Hermione says to me, upset.

"Hermione! You look amazing!" I compliment.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. You look pretty."

"And you look positively dashing."

"Thank you very much, mademoiselle."

Hermione laughs and we join arms to Apparate away.

RON POV:

To my total surprise, in walk Hermione and Malfoy. Hermione, like always, looks beautiful. Malfoy, on the other hand, looks like a smug piece of-

"Hermione!" Ginny screams. She rushes to greet her best friend and the two hug happily.

"Why are you here with Malfoy?"

"We're going out to dinner."

"Really? That's great! Nice to know that you'll get along better at the party."

"See, Ron? Your sister realizes how positive this could be."

"Yeah. She does." I say, speechless. As the two girls gabble about clothes, I realize that Hermione's never worn something like this before. The length accentuates how toned her legs are as well as her figure...

"Hi, Harry! Hi, Ron!"

An idea pops into my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**All I Want For Christmas Is Who?**

 **CHAPTER 3:**

 **By: hermioneeeeeee**

HERMIONE POV:

"Oh, Draco, this place is wonderful!" I praise. He smiles and we sit down to order.

"I can't believe that Ron, Harry, and Ginny chose this place as well." I add. He nods solemnly.

"They hate me, don't they."

"Well, Ginny doesn't. Ron does. Harry doesn't know."

"Sounds about right. Anyway, what do you want to get? I always start off with a soup, then a main, and then a dessert. Pick anything you want!"

"But it's all so expensive!"

"We've already gone over this! I'm paying and it's regardless of price. Go on."

"Fine. For soups, I'll take a tomato soup. For a main, I'll have shrimp linguini. Finally, I'll have a molten cauldron cake for dessert. Your go."

"I'm having lobster bisque, filet mignon, and a knickerbocker glory."

We order on a special gold screen and our food comes out almost immediately.

RON POV:

My idea: slip a potion (a potion I found in a really old book) into his drink so that I can control his actions and speech. When Malfoy leaves to go to the bathroom, I leave the table and go over to Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Oh, hi, Ron."

"Give this to Draco, it's Veritaserum."

"It doesn't smell like it."

"I made it from memory, one or two of the ingredients might be wrong!" I lie.

"Why do you want me to give this to him?"

"He'll tell the truth about anything through speech and actions."

"I know how the potion works, Ronald."

"Had no doubt about that! Just give it to him anyway. It'll make me happier."

"Fine, as long as you don't bother us anymore."

"Promise."

"Bye, Ron."

"Bye, Hermione."

I go back to Harry and Ginny.

"See? No harm done."

"Yet." Ginny warns.

HERMIONE POV:

Draco returns and I tell him about the Veritaserum.

"I guess. It doesn't smell right, though. I'm no straight-A student, but I did do well in Potions." Draco remarks.

"He says that some of the ingredients might be wrong."

"I'm not drinking that thing."

"Please? He'll leave us alone if you do."

"Fine. As long as he makes the date more enjoyable."

"Hopefully! Now, let's eat."

RON POV:

All I have to do is think in my mind what I want him to do, and then he'll do it. Easy. Here goes nothing...

DRACO POV:

"Why'd you order tomato soup? I told you to get anything you wanted." I say, but they aren't my thoughts. I didn't say that! I never meant to!

"I like it." Hermione answers.

"Well, it's plain. Just like you." (still not my thoughts!).

"Draco, it's not funny."

"Never could take a joke, could you?"

"Draco, stop."

"Fine. Just eat the food."

She sits, subdued, and sips a spoonful of soup. Out of nowhere, I reach over and push her bowl over, the soup spilling onto her lap.

"Draco! What was that for?"

"I didn't do anything. Go clean yourself up before you embarrass us."

Just as she stands up, an Aguamenti spell shoots out of my wand which makes her slip and fall onto her back. People stop eating and start staring at the poor girl.

"I'm sorry!" I try to say, but it seems as if I can't control my actions or my words anymore. Luckily, Ginny rushes over to go help her to the bathroom.

GINNY POV:

I run over to Hermione and we Apparate to the bathroom.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Draco insulted my choice of soup, and then spilled it on me. He must've knocked his water on the floor, too, because I slipped and ended up on my back on a wet floor. It was so humiliating and my dress is definitely ruined."

"Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry. I'll Accio a new outfit for you to wear."

I summon a new dress for her and hand it over. Using a spell I wish I knew, she changes seamlessly out of her old dress into the new one. Even though I'm younger than her by a year, she still fits perfectly into my dress because she's so small.

"Stunning!" I beam. Hermione looks perfect in just about anything. The sweetheart neckline, the deep navy silk, and the floor-length skirt accents her skin so nicely. I fashion her hair up into a flip bun and we walk back out into the restaurant. We receive a few envious looks from other witches with their boyfriends as we make our way back. I notice my brother staring at Hermione for a particularly long time and give him a glare to stop him from being rude.

"You look ravishing once again, Hermione." Ron says. I sit down with Harry and Ron and let Hermione walk back alone.

DRACO POV:

I want to say so badly that she looks wonderful, but instead comes out:

"Good thing you changed, you looked horrid in the other one. That dress was way too short and made your legs look weird. The neckline on this one's a little showy, but what can you expect when you share dresses with the Weaselette? Also, glad that I spoiled all the food. By the look of you, you don't need any more food anyway. You could _definitely_ lose some weight."

"Malfoy! What's gotten into you?"

"The truth."

HERMIONE POV:

It all comes crashing down, the Veritaserum made Draco tell the truth. This was what he'd been thinking all along. And I was stupid enough to believe that he actually could like me. Ron was right, I did need to see the truth. One of his wretched friends must have put an enchantment on him as a prank. Stupid, stupid, Hermione. I get up to leave, but he follows right after. Outside, I Apparate to a dark street near my flat to make sure that no one can see us.

"If you're going to keep being horrid, leave me alone so you don't have to look at my ugly face." I say angrily.

"Hermione, let's not be irrational. You're so much better when I'm just snogging you." Draco says, pressing me against the wall. He starts kissing me almost forcefully and my lips begin to obey.

"Oi! You two! Get out of there, you're in public, you know." a police officer reprimands us. Draco grabs my wrist and drags me out, ripping Ginny's skirt in the process. The officer comes more into view and stares at us in a criticizing way.

"If you're gonna do that, go home. People don't want to see that stuff going on in public." the officer says. He leaves and Draco rolls his eyes. He pushes me back against the bricks and we start making out again.

"Draco, stop it." I say between kisses. He does reluctantly and lets me go.

"Why'd you make us leave the restaurant?" he asks.

"You were being rotten and you're using me."

"Using you? For what?"

"I'm not a doll, Malfoy. You can't just play with me and then throw me in a box when you're done with me. Just, go away. Ron was right the whole time, I shouldn't have trusted you."

"Yeah, that was stupid. I've dated plenty of girls before you and you're just a dud."

"You said that that wasn't true!"

"I was lying. I've done that with all of the girls I've dated so I can test out more girls. They'd never let me make out with 'em if I told them that they'd just be part of a 'collection'. You're nothing special. You never were, Blaise and the others dared me to date you for a day. Never again! Big mistake! I'll dump you out right now on your sorry butt and you can sit here and cry like the big baby you are. You know, I'm kind of glad that we've got the party together on Christmas Eve. I can't wait for the rest of the gang to listen to the big story so we can all mock you and your pathetic little friends. You're dumped, Mudblood!"

With that, he leaves and, determined not to cry, I march away. It's only then that I realize that my key was in the pocket of my old dress, which I'm pretty sure Ginny took with her to clean. I talk to the lady who owns the whole complex.

"Can I get a new key for my flat? My friend currently has another one."

"Afraid not. Call your friend and they'll be allowed to Apparate to the front of the building. And fix the skirt, hon. What is it with young females and ridiculously short skirts?"

Blushing madly red, I pull it down before realizing that I can repair it with a simple spell. I nonverbally say 'Reparo' and Ginny's dress is fixed. I call Ginny and soon, we're up in my room.

"Go on, Hermione, spill the tea."


	4. Chapter 4

**All I Want For Christmas Is Who?**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **By: hermioneeeeeee**

HARRY POV:

Hermione called me last night about what happened between her and Malfoy. It sounded like he was being awfully rude to Hermione. I felt so bad. It's the day before Christmas Eve and I hope we all feel more festive soon.

 _On the phone:_

"Hi, Ron."

"I just asked Hermione how her night went last night."

"Horrendous, I heard."

"She told you?"

"Yeah."

"I went over to her flat after Ginny left to comfort her some more. We slept together, too."

"What?! She let you?"

"Don't _worry,_ Harry. We didn't do anything funny."

"I-uh-okay. Are you two together now?"

"Not yet. I'm gonna ask her after I get off the phone."

"Oh, well, I'll let you get to that. See you later, mate."

"Bye, Harry."

He hangs up. I can't help but wonder what's going on with Hermione, but her love life doesn't have anything to do with me. Still, I feel as if Ron's done something bad...

RON POV:

Hermione rolls over in bed to face me.

"Who was that?" she asks sleepily.

"Harry." I reply.

"What did you talk about?"

"Just last night."

"Ugh. Don't mention that dreadful night. Thank Merlin that you and your sister were kind enough to come out to help me."

I stroke the side of her face and lift her leg up with my free arm.

"Ron..." she blushes

"Sorry," I apologize, placing my hand on her back instead.

She nuzzles her warm head into my neck, and I ask her:

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I just got out of a relationship, Ron. I don't know."

"You let me sleep with you last night, Hermione."

I emphasize on the word sleep.

"I know, but I can't jump back in so fast."

"I'm not going to hurt you. You know that."

"Yes. Alright, I'll give you a chance. You've done nothing but be nice to me, you deserve for me to be nice to you since I've never thanked you for always being here for me."

Her hair tickles my bare chest as she adjusts positions. It's only then that I feel truly guilty.

DRACO POV:

Finally, the potion has subsided and I have regained self-control. Now, I need to regain Hermione's trust. That Weasel will definitely pay! The Christmas Party is tomorrow, and I am going to explain everything to Hermione. I just hope that she'll listen.

HERMIONE POV:

I have no idea of what's wrong with me. Right now, I seem to be throwing myself out there into the battlefield of love. I dated Malfoy and then broke up with him. I'm dating Ron now. My mind and heart are tangled together and there's no use in me trying to undo the string of desire binding them. I've never been that 'revengeful girlfriend' type, but it'd be nice to throw my new relationship in Malfoy's stupid face. I look up at Ron.

"D'you want to make a ferret jealous?"

PANSY POV:

Draco and I have always been close friends, but we haven't seen each other in such a long time. I'm looking forward to teasing the others at the party tomorrow. I've had nicknames for them for years. Mudblood, Weasel, Scarface, and Carrots. I'm sure that you don't need me to tell you who's who. However, Draco told me that he was in a brief relationship with Mudblood (which surprised me enormously), but then they broke up. I'm not surprised there, she's nowhere near good enough for him.

DAPHNE POV:

I was super pissed when I found out that we were spending our Christmas Eve party with the worst Gryffindors ever. But Pansy reminded me that it could be fun, even though I really hate all of them, and we could wait to make fun of all of the little horribles.

BLAISE POV:

I used to think that the youngest Weasley was actually kind of pretty. After the Wizarding War, all of that changed. The girls and I are definitely going to insult the crap out of them. Draco, on the other hand, just came out of dating the Mudblood, so that'll be interesting for him. He is my best mate, but his decisions are sometimes really terrible.

HERMIONE POV:

"Ron, the Christmas party is tomorrow and I don't have anything to wear!" I grumble.

"Just wear one of Ginny's dresses." he suggests.

"I guess, but I don't want to depend on your sister for clothes too much. I'll just call her."

 _On the phone:_

"Hi, Gin."

"Hey, Hermione. What's up?"

"I need something to wear again for the party!"

"No problem. Any specs? Length, material, pattern, color, neckline, sleeves?"

"Um, maybe hitting above the knee. A lace pattern on the bodice, maybe black and white, and sleeveless. I don't know about a neckline, Ginny. I'm no good with fashion, you know that."

"That sounds like a pretty great order to me. Tell you what, I invented a new way that can create clothing out of old pieces of fabric. Got any old clothes?"

"Yeah."

I dig around to find some old scraps.

"Got it."

"Great. Make your wand spell out the article of clothing onto the old cloth using _Flagrante_ and then wave it around in a circle twice."

"Got it."

"Then, move it up and down using _Wingardium Leviosa_ and turn in a circle while doing so."

"Okay."

"Now, think of all the specific details you can. Voila!"

"Ginny! It worked! You're brilliant, honestly."

"Aw, no problem. Now you don't have an excuse to not go clubbing with me!"

"Ha! We'll see."

"See you tomorrow!"

"See you soon!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

She hangs up and I try on the new dress. It's exactly the way I wanted it to be! The bodice is fitting, white with black lace and a black bow on the back. The skirt is also white, billowing out a little bit with a soft crinoline underneath.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous!" Ron says, astonished.

"Thanks!" I smile.

"The Christmas party is going to be great!"

"I sure hope so."

"And we're not going to let Draco get in the way."

"Alright."

HARRY POV:

"Ginny, are you ready now?" I call from the kitchen.

"Just about!" I hear her say from the bathroom.

It's Christmas Eve already, I can't believe that three years ago, Hermione and I were in Godrick's Hollow and visiting my parent's grave. It was a bittersweet moment, I was glad to go visit, but it was still hard, you know?

"What's wrong?" Ginny asks, sitting down beside me.

"Just remembering when Hermione and I were at Godrick's Hollow three years ago to visit my parent's graves."

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Come on, let's go cheer up at the party. We'll finally all be able to go see each other together."

"I guess you're right. Let's go."

I take Ginny's hand and we Apparate to Celebration Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**All I Want For Christmas Is Who?**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **By: hermioneeeeeee**

 **A/N: The use of the Legillemens spell is probably inaccurate, but creative license, eh?**

DRACO POV:

My friends and I Apparate to Celebration Hall, anxious to get there before the 'worst of the worst'.

"Yes!" Pansy and Daphne screech as we enter.

I feel a wave of disappointment as we look around the empty room. I know that if Hermione and her friends had gotten here first, the place would be bursting with festive colors and decorations.

"Anyone want to set up with me?" I ask. Daphne shrugs, but comes over anyway.

I produce a bag of equipment and we start setting up.

RON POV:

"Just like Slytherins to not do any of the work." I criticize as we walk in.

"Just like Gryffindors to be late and arrogant." Blaise says lazily.

"As a matter of fact, Draco and I have been setting up while all of you have been home sitting on your fat butts." Daphne adds.

I give Hermione a quick peck before she leaves to place decorations.

"EW! The Weasel just kissed Mudblood!" Pansy shrieks.

Hermione pays no attention to the comment and soon, Celebration Hall is super Christmassy.

HERMIONE POV:

I start to really regret my choice of having a joint booking. It's super awkward and none of us are talking (except the Slytherins who seem to have an endless supply of insults at the ready).

"Did you eat before the party?" Pansy asks me, approaching me.

"No. You all were supposed to bring food." I say, mustering up my bravery.

"Mudblood, we weren't supposed to bring anything. And I don't eat food so I can maintain my girlish figure. Maybe you should try that, you ugly rubbish."

"Just leave me alone."

"Kind of hard to do that since you made us spend our party with you garbage."

I walk back to Ron and give him a hug. Suddenly, I feel something hard in his pocket. I take it out and show it to him.

"Ron, why do you have Veritaserum in your pocket?"

DRACO POV:

Pansy makes an attempt to corner me into a snog, but I back away.

"Ron, why do you have Veritaserum in your pocket?"

I hear Hermione ask.

"Oh, I forgot to take it out from last night."

I sidle over to them.

"Get away from me, cockroach." Hermione fires.

"No, no, no. Wait. That's what you gave me last night!"

"Yes, Ron was nice enough to give you some so that I could know the truth. And you are the rottenest person I've ever met."

"No, that's not Veritaserum, Hermione."

"I thought I was a Mudblood."

I ignore that and snatch the bottle that he's holding.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

I smell the bottle and remember what the potion is called.

"It's _Draught of Imperium_ and it's a potion that allows the person who gave it to another to control their speech and actions."

"So, you're saying that Ron was controlling all of what you did last night? That's an excuse."

"Hermione, just listen."

"Don't tell me to listen! Ron, is this true?"

RON POV:

"Um, no. It's not true. He's lying." I lie.

"No, Weasley. You know I'm not." Malfoy says threateningly.

"Yes, you are. Unless you can prove that I gave that to you, you're nothing."

"I can prove it." Draco says.

"Legillemens!" he shouts.

Suddenly, he's able to read my mind.

DRACO POV:

I do what I need to do. I retrieve a few memories from his mind from yesterday: one of him making the potion, one of him thinking up his plan, and one of him giving it to Hermione. I leave his mind and return back to reality.

"Evidence!" I exclaim.

HERMIONE POV:

I take a look at the memory orbs.

 _Okay, that's all of the ingredients. This is a foolproof plan! Hermione has to like me again._

 _A ha! I know how to do it. When Draco leaves to go to the bathroom, I'll give it to Hermione and pretend it's Veritaserum._

 _I give the potion to Hermione. The lies roll off my tongue easily. A job well done!_

Ron, it's true. You were lying the whole time. And Draco didn't do a thing.

"RONALD WEASLEY! How dare you? You gave Draco a potion so that you could control him just to get me to be your girlfriend? I'm leaving." I say, exiting. I know that Draco's following me, but I don't mind. When he comes out, I hug him and apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for that to happen! I didn't know! I was never great in Potions. I'm-" I ramble. He rubs my back and calms me down.

"No, Hermione. I should've been able to tell what that was. I'm sorry I didn't remember sooner."

"Christmas is tomorrow." I point out randomly, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"What do you want, Hermione?" he asks.

"I know what I want." Draco continues.

"What would that be?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"All I want for Christmas is you."

"Just like the Muggle song!"

"The Muggle song?"

"Yes! Let me play it."

I grab my phone and start the song.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Draco."

"Merry Christmas Eve, Hermione."

We kiss and enjoy the holiday spirit together.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I, I just wanna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for St. Nick

I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click

Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding onto me so tight

What more can I do  
Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of childrens'  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me, quickly  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Oh Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby

"That's definitely the right song." Draco says.

"For sure." I agree.

"It's snowing!" he points out.

"Oh, it is!"

This Christmas may actually be the most interesting Christmas I've had ever.


End file.
